The University of Vocaloid International
by Ninja Kyoryu
Summary: Just a heads up, there are many mentions of Miku, but she'll hardly ever actually be in the story. This focuses on the newer V3 Vocaloids. Full summary inside.
1. The Big Day

** _University of Vocaloid International_**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance**

**Narrative mode: First Person**

**Summary: Meet Cul: a 19 year-old singer who's dream is to become as famous as the legendary pop celebrity Hatsune Miku. She managed to get a scholarship to the University of Vocaloid International; the same school her idol went to. The University of Vocaloid International has produced the more Vocaloids (musical celebrities) than any other musical university in the world. Once a year, a student concert is held at the university, and the elite Vocaloids gather as judges to select five students who they think have a shot at becoming Vocaloids. Will Cul make the cut?**

Chapter 1: The big day

"Clothes?"  
"Yep."

"Phone?"

"Yep."  
"Toothbrush?"  
"Yep."

"Tampons?"  
"Mom!"

"I just want to make sure you have everything."

_ Sigh._ "Yes, Mom."

"Money?"  
"Yes! I have everything. Can we go now? I don't want to miss my flight, and it's leaving in... 45 minutes?! Come on, we have to go!"

"Alright, alright. Say good-bye to yo-"

"Bye Dad, love you! Let's go already!"

And with that, we're off. Time for an introduction: My name's Cul. Most people call me C, and my best friend calls me CC. I'm 19 years old, and I live with my parents in Portland, Oregon. Well, at least I did. See, I'm on my way to Los Angeles, California for my first day at the University of Vocaloid International. It's a boarding school, so I'll be living there until I graduate. I'll probably come for a bit during Winter/Summer break. This school is where my idol, the famous pop-star Hatsune Miku, went to. If I want to have a career in music and someday be as famous as she is, then this is where it all starts.

"Almost there, honey. Are you excited?" My mom glanced over at me as we pulled into the huge parking lot of the Portland Airport, smiling.

"Excited... and kind of scared. I've never been on an airplane before..."

"That's understandable. A lot of first time fliers are scared. You've got nothing to worry about, plus your flight is only about six hours."

"Yeah... can you come in with me? I've only got 15 minutes to find everything, and you know where everything is in there."

"Of course I will. I'll even watch your plane fly away."

"Thanks, mom. I'll go get my stuff out of the trunk."

We made our way into the building, and walked towards security. "Whoa... I've never walked through one of these before!" I was disappointed to see that this specific security line didn't have one of those X-Ray screens. "Alrighty, let's get going! 10 minutes until my flight leaves."

"Yes, I know. We've just got make a few more stops before we get to your terminal." I groaned. Then I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"CC? Is that you?" I turned to see my best friend whom I hadn't seen or talked to in months.

"Oh my god! Yukari! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever." Yukari is my age, and we're about the same height, but she's a bit taller than I am. She's got silvery, lavender hair, where I have bright, tomato-red hair.

"Yeah, I know... been too long. Anyway, I'm flying out to California for school."

"No way. Me too! Where you going?"  
"UVI. You?"

"Me too!

"This is amazing. But we have to catch up later; my – er, our – flight leaves in like five minutes, so we gotta move!

"Right. Wow... Mom, can you believe this?"

"No, I can't. But this is a good thing, because now you two will each have someone you know at school. Maybe you two can even be roommates if you request it. Yukari, do you know the way from here?"

"I do. Do you need me to show CC the way?"

"That would be great. Call me when you get there. I love you."  
"Love you too, mom. Come on!" We both started to run, making it to the terminaljust in time. "Whew... that...was cl... close. I can't breathe!" Yukari simply nodded as she too tried to catch her breath.

"He.. here's our tickets!" She handed clerk our tickets, waiting for the okay.

"Looks like you two will be sitting together. Off you go, now; your flight's about to leave."

"Oh no! C'mon, CC!"  
"W-wait, I haven't caught my bre-" Before I could finish my sentence, she grabbed my hand, dragging me along. It's amazing how much upper body strength that girl has. Luckily, we made it on the plane in time. We got to our seats and put our luggage up in the top... whatever they call those. I've never been on a plane, remember? Anyway, we each sat down, and let everything sink in. "Wow... so we're really going to the same school, eh?"

"Looks that way. Hey, about what your mom said... Do you think we can really be roommates if we ask?"

"Probably." We each nodded. We started to catch up as the plane took off, and I forgot all about my being afraid of flying.


	2. The Big Night

_** The University of Vocaloid International**_

**A/N: From here on, there may be mentions of actual Vocaloid songs. If you haven't heard some of them, I guarantee you that they'll all be on YouTube. **

Chapter 02

After we got off the plane, we decided to check out the city before going to the university. First stop was the beach, obviously. If California is famous for anything besides raisins and cows, it's the beaches. Hot sand, warm waters... everything you'd expect. We headed off to one of the many shopping centers, taking it all in. The stores weren't very different from the ones in Oregon, so we skipped over that part pretty fast.

After taking it all in, we decided to find the university. Asking around, we got directions, and hopped on the bus. Things were moving at a pretty good pace, considering the chaos of this morning. That is, until we got to the university, or should I say, the front gates of the university. This place was huge, and I don't mean "slightly bigger than your average university" huge. I mean like, Versailles huge. Okay, maybe not _that_ big. But it's big, so big in fact, that we each thought we had the wrong place. Had the gate not read "University of Vocaloid International", we would have gone somewhere else.

"Guess this is it, huh?" Yukari looked over to me, then back at the grandeur of it all.

"I guess so. Hm..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I mean... do we just push open the gates and walk in or something? I don't see a buzzer, or security..."

"Well, let's try I guess..." Yukari went to push the gate open, but jumped back when a loud voice rang out from nowhere.

"HOLD IT!" We each looked around frantically, searching for the voice that stopped us. Yukari nudged my shoulder, pointing up to a speaker at the top of the gate.

"Look! It must have come from up there."

"Identification, please."

"Uh... I'm Yukari Yuzuki, and this is my friend Culnoza Rouge."

"Yeah, no – it's just Cul. Yukari..."

"O-oh... right. Sorry. I forgot. But I'm pretty sure they need our full names t-" Just then, the speaker clicked back on.

"Alright. I'm opening the gates for you. You'll find the front desk at the far end of the court yard."

"Th-thank you!" Yukari grabbed my hand as the gates opened, dragging me along with her once again.

"Whoa, hey... we're not actually gonna run the whole way are we?! It's half a mile!"

"Half a mile's nothing! Let's go!"

"Ugh, fine. Just let go of me will ya? I feel like my arm's gonna pop out of it's socket or something."

"Sorry."

That girl is insane! There's no way I'm running that far; I've been on my feet all day. A nice, leisurely pac- "Hey!"

"I knew you'd slack off. CC, if we don't hurry up, we might not get to be roommates. All the empty rooms could be taken!"

I hadn't thought of that. "Right... well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" And with that, I went from pullee to puller.

"That's more like it! Run, run like the wind CC!"

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"I thought it would be fitting?"

"Right..."

After that, we ran the whole way in an awkward silence. Once we got to the front desk, we were panting like dogs. The woman at the desk simply said "Hi."

"H... h..." _Ahem._"Hi. We're here to uh... that."

"Enroll?"

"Yeah, that."

"Okay. Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your names...?"

"Oh, duh. Sorry. I'm Cul Rouge and this is my friend Yukari Yuzuki."

"I don't see a 'Cul Rouge', but I do see a '_Culnoza _Rouge." Ugh. Sigh. Groan.

"Yeah, that's me. Can you PLEASE change 'Culnoza' to 'Cul'?"

"I can't change your name, but I can give you these. Both of you fill these out, and when your done, leave them here. Then you'll go over to the Residence Department and discuss your boarding options." She handed us the enrollment forms, pointing towards the building across the way. We took our forms, sat down, and started to fill them out.

"Which genre(s) do you plan on studying? Select all that apply." Hmm. Hatsune Miku is a pop-star, but I don't know if pop music is my thing. "I'm thinking Jazz or soft-rock. What about you?"

"Uh...I think, maybe..." She hesitated, thinking about something. "Hey what genre do you think that song _Torinoko City_ is? Hatsune Miku sang it a while back, and I've always been able to sing it really well."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember that one... Uh, I think it would be pop or jazz. Is that what you're gonna do?"

"Yeah, I'll just select em both."

"I guess we'll each be doing Jazz, then."

"It'll be fun! Maybe we can even do some duets."

"You thinks so? That'd be awesome. Let's hurry and finish these up." She nodded.

We each finished up our forms, and handed them to the woman behind the reception. "Alright, these look good. Now, you're gonna go over to Residency to-"

"Discuss our boarding options; we remember. Thanks!" We each rushed off across the court yard, laughing excitedly. We pushed open the doors, walking over to the reception desk. It was a man this time.

"How may I help you?"

"We're here to 'discuss boarding options'."

"Alright. Your names?"

"I'm Yukari Yuzuki."

"I'm Cul Rouge." Please don't say Culnoza. Please.

"Well, I see a Culn-"

"That's me! Yep."

"O- okay... Are you going to want your own rooms?"

"Actually... We were hoping we could be roommates." Yukari looked at the man timidly.

"Really? You're the first ones today that have actually asked to have a roommate."

"So..."

"Yes, you can be roommates."

"Yay!" We each smiled brightly. The man handed us each a key card.

"The directory is right around the corner. Your room is 26 A."

"Thank you so much!" I turned to Yukari, who looked just as excited as I did. "Let's go check out the directory."

"For sure. Thank you, sir." We hurried around the corner to see two girls standing in front of the board. One of them had long, silver hair, and the other had long, stringy blond hair. They were each dressed kind of skimpy. "Hi there. Uh... Do you see 26 B?" The silver haired one merely glanced at me, then to Yukari. She looked back at the board, ignoring me. "Okay then..."

"It's right here." The blonde pointed at it on the board. We walked over to see where she was pointing, taking a mental note.

"Thanks... I'm Cul, and this is my friend Yukari. What's your name?"

"Lily, and this is Aria." The silver haired one - er, Aria – glanced over at us again, then back at the board.

"We're here, Lily." She pointed to the section on the board.

"Alright."

"Hey, that's right across the hall from us!" Yukari smiled at her. Aria glanced at us again, rolling her eyes as she and Lily walked towards the staircase.

"Hey what's your problem?" I asked, looking suspiciously at the shorter one. She turned to look at me, but once again turned away.

"Come on, Lily. I'm tired." The blonde nodded, following her up the stairs.

"Awfully charming, these students. I mean, what's with her? Is she too good to talk to us?" Yukari shrugged, beginning to follow them.

"If we follow them, we'll find our room easier." I sighed, walking towards the staircase with her. It's not going to be easy living across from that attitude. Lily isn't so bad, I mean at least she spoke to us. Still... it'll take some getting used to. "Ah, there it is. 26 B." Yukari opened the door, walking in and setting her things down. "Wow... this is nice. Look! We each have our own bathrooms and showers... whoa! And our beds! Look at our beds!" Two beds, king size, and they're memory foam. Individual bathrooms and showers. What could be better? Nothing. Nothing at all. "Which one do you want, C?"

"I'll take the right."

"Alright. This is awesome! It's really happening. We're roommates in college!" I laughed.

"Yeah... it's amazing how this all just sort of happened out of nowhere." I sighed, setting my things down next to my bed. "Let's put our stuff away tomorrow... I'm tired from walking/running all day."

"Alright... I'm take a shower though... In _my_ bathroom. How weird is that to say? 'My bathroom'..."

"Heh, yeah... I think I'll get one too."

After our showers, we put on our pajamas (T-shirt and shorts, nothing special) and went to bed.


	3. New Friends

_**The University of Vocaloid International**_

Chapter 03

"That was, quite possibly, the best night's sleep I've ever gotten."

"I know, right? It's gonna be hard to get up early in the morning when school starts. Maybe we should just go to bed at like, six, so we can sleep in..."

"No way! This is college. All the good stuff happens at night!" Yukari grinned evilly. "Not _that_ kind of stuff!" I threw a pillow at her, making my way to my bathroom. Yukari tossed the pillow back onto my bed, following me to the door frame.

"Still... I bet there's gonna be some really cute guys here. Older guys." I peeked my head around the corner, smirking.

"Go get a shower."

"Yeah, yeah."

_**A few minutes later.**__..._

_Knock knock. _

_ …..._

_ Knock knock._

"Hang on! Jeez..." I put on the white robe that was already in the bathroom. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a five-star hotel, not a boarding school.

_Knock knock. _

"I'm coming! Just wait!"

"Who is it?" Yukari asked, still in the middle of her shower.

"I dunno, haven't opened the door yet."

_Knock knock._

Border line of blatant, this guy. I opened the door, sighing. "Patience is a virtue, you know. Oh, it's you." It was the blond chick from last night... Lily, I think. "Whaddya want? We're in the middle of something."

"Just thought I'd give you guys this." She handed me a flier. "Two of them were stuck to our door, and I saw yours didn't have one." Okay, now I feel bad...

"Oh... thanks."

"Mhm." She walked away. I looked down at the flier.

"Hey, what's that?" Yukari asked, walking out of her bathroom with her robe on as well.

"Instrument try outs."

"Oh. Sounds like fun. When is it?"

"Starts at three, ends at six." I handed it to her.

"Ooh.." She looked over at the clock. "11:30 AM" "We've still got time to get breakfast. I guess it'd be lunch now, though..."

"Yeah. Let's get dressed. Think this place has a cafeteria?"

"As huge as this place is, I wouldn't be surprised if it had a restaurant. Or two."

"Ya think? I'm excited now."

"Me too!"

We got dressed and headed out the door. Down the stairs, past the directory, around the corner, out the door, across the way, into the main office, to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Does this place have a cafeteria...?"

"Indeed it does. You'll want to go back to residency, around the corner, past the directory & stairs, down the hall, through the double-doors."

"You get that Yukari?" I looked over to her.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Thanks. Oh, is there any, erm... etiquette?"

"For?"

"Well, for how to go about getting food. Do we just grab a tray and move through a line like in high school, or...?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Our cafeteria is similar to a buffet. The menu is displayed on a wall. You'll see it when you first walk in."

"Awesome, thanks a bunch."

We followed her directions, and sure enough, ended up at the cafeteria. It was bustling with people for lunch. "Whoa... t-this place is awesome!" Yukari practically squealed. She had every right to do so; the place is amazing. "Oh, look, there's the menu. Let's go check it out!"As we made our way over, we saw Aria looking over the menu herself.

"Hey neighbor." She didn't respond. In fact, I don't think she even heard me. "Aria, right?" She looked at me, then returned her attention back to the menu board. "Well, d-"

"Hi, I'm Yukari Yuzuki." Yukari walked over to her. "I think it would be nice if we could be friends, seeing as we're neighbors and all. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, and I think it would be best if it were on good terms." Yukari simply smiled, waiting for a response. Aria looked at her, sighing.

"Fine." She returned her attention to the menu board, then walked around the corner. Yukari stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hah! I got her to like me."

"Sh- shut up! If you hadn't butted in, I would have gotten through to her."

"Mmhmm..."

"Let's just check out the menu." I turned to the menu, searching for anything good. "Ah! Yes!"

"Cheese fries?"

"Yep! This place is great." Yukari laughed, continuing to look over the board. "I'm gonna go get us a table, come find me when you're done." I walked around the corner and over to the one of many various buffet carts. "There you are..." I grabbed a tray of the cheesy goodness and proceeded to look for a table. I spotted Lily and Aria and walked over to them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Lily smiled, redirecting her attention to Aria. "We were just talking about the instrument tryouts."

"Ohh, right... Got any specific instruments you like?"

"I like the electric guitar."

"Oh yeah? So I take it you chose the 'rock/metal' genre?"

"Sure did."

"What about you, Aria? Any favorites?" She had been resting her head on her hand, staring idly at nothing while poking her food.

"Er... She likes the flute."

"Right... Ah, Yukari! Over here!" I waved at her. She smiled, walking over.

"Hi guys." She smiled. "Hi Aria." Nothing. "Okay then..." Yukari sat down next to me, placing her plate of salad next to my tray of cheese fries. We have very different eating habits. She's a vegetarian, where I sort of eat everything. Be it fruit, meat, or cheese. Lily and Aria both had pizza.

"So..." Lily began."I take it you like rabbits?" She looked at Yukari, taking a bite of pizza.

"Hehe, yeah... How'd ya know?"

"Well, the plethora of stuffed rabbits on and around your bed kind of gave it away. Oh, and your sweater. Cute, by the way."

"Thanks..."

"What about you, Cul? Any favorite instruments?" Hmm... good question.

"Uh, I think, maybe... the sax?"

"Really? Wasn't expecting that."

"Me either... you never told me you liked the saxophone?"

"Well I don't know! I chose jazz, and when I think of jazz, the first instrument that comes to mind is the saxophone... Gah. What about you, Yukari?"

"Piano for sure."

"Oh, right... forgot about that." Yukari was always good at the piano, even when she was little. Her mother taught her when she was like, three.

We continued to talk about random stuff until about 11:30. Well, by we I mean me, Yukari and Lily. Aria didn't say much at all. Not very talkative that one. At least Lily's nice enough. She does seem a bit full of herself, but I guess shes' just confident. I can't really get anything off of Aria, though, other than distance and non-interest in just about everything. Yukari seems to get through to her, though.

After lunch (breakfast for us), we walked around campus, getting a feel for the place. About an hour or so passed, and we decided to head over to the instrument try outs. Down the stairs, past the directory, around the corner, out the door, across the way, into the door, past the front desk, down the hall, around the corner, second door on the left. I think I'm getting the hang of this. We opened the door, walking into what I presume is the music room.

There weren't too many students there; enough for the room to not feel empty, but not enough for the room to feel crowded. We sat down and waited about 10 minutes for the 'class' to start. After a while, the seats were mostly filled, and the room was buzzing with indistinct chatter. A few more minutes pass, and the teacher – er, I guess now it'd be professor – entered the room. Tall, blue hair, white coat... Name tag says "Professor Shion".


End file.
